Captious Kouhai
by bluenettes
Summary: Miyaji Kiyoshi dan satu harinya yang 'menyenangkan' —"Dan, oi, Miyaji-san! Aku mencintaimu!" { miya haya }
_Kuroko no Basuke_ © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Cover Art is **not** mine.

˹ miyaji hayama ˼

 **Captious Kouhai**

 _09.51 AM_

Miyaji Kiyoshi melirik arlojinya. Gigi-gigi bergemerutuk menahan kesal. Andai Kimura ada disini, pasti dia sudah meminta nanas. Miyaji sedang ingin melempar nanas ke kepala seseorang yang sudah terlambat selama lima puluh satu menit, tidak membalas pesan, dan tidak kunjung sampai ke lapangan basket yang dijanjikan.

Satu tembakan berhasil dicetak sang _small forward_ SMA Shutoku, membunuh kebosanan. Ia bermain seorang diri dan melawan dirinya sendiri dari _dribble_ hingga _shoot_ , sampai suara nyaring dan desing roda _skateboard_ mendekati lapangan.

"Ya-hooo~!"

 _Small forward_ lain yang pernah melawannya di salah satu pertandingan muncul. Hayama Kotarou, meliukkan badan lincahnya di atas papan _skate_ , melambai-lambai dengan bahagia. Saat roda membawanya ke hadapan Miyaji, ia segera berhenti dan menunjukkan pose _peace_.

"Maaf, tadi rodanya macet!"

" _Kuso_ ," urat-urat sudah mulai di dahi Miyaji, pertanda bahaya, "Kau-tahu-ini-jam-berapa-kan-Ha-ya-ma!?"

Hayama mundur, menghindari kesialan. Kalau Miyaji mulai marah dan gelap mata, habislah. Ia kemudian mengitari Miyaji dan mendorongnya dari belakang, meringis dengan harapan Miyaji tidak mencelakainya.

"Ehehe, Miyaji- _san_ , ayo jalan…"

Hari itu cukup sepi walaupun hari libur. Kafe-kafe tidak terlalu penuh, lalu lintas juga tidak terlalu sibuk. Hayama bisa sepuasnya naik _skateboard_ di trotoar, mengelilingi Miyaji dan terus-terusan berbicara, tanpa takut mengganggu pengguna jalan lain.

"Pffft, jadi waktu itu Akashi mengajakku makan kue di kantin! Tidak kusangka, kue itu rasanya benar-benar—blargh," Hayama membuat _gesture_ muntah, melintas di hadapan Miyaji. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu berpindah ke belakang, menggulirkan roda _skate_ nya, dan melanjutkan kisah antara dia dan kue. "Belum lagi, selainya! Kau tahu, perutku benar-benar dikocok…"

Saat ini rasanya seperti diikuti anak kucing berisik yang mengeong minta makan sepanjang jalan. Miyaji meletakkan kedua tangan di saku celana, berjalan dengan wajah masam. Hayama mulai _out of topic_ , mengganti bahasan tentang dia menemani Mibuchi Reo ke tempat perawatan. Lima menit kemudian, Hayama lupa total dengan Mibuchi dan mendadak membahas _li-novel_ Mayuzumi yang sepertinya jadi primadona di kalangan _lolicon_.

" _Ne_ , Hayama," suara Miyaji merendah, ketika Hayama melintas di sampingnya. "Kau mau es krim?"

"Um?" Hayama menoleh. Reaksinya cepat, ia langsung tertawa senang, menampakkan taring tajamnya yang menjadi ciri khas. "Mau, mau!"

"Kalau begitu," Miyaji menepuk dua pundaknya, menyuruhnya berhenti. Kemudian papan _skate_ biru tua miliknya diambil, dan dikepit di antara lengan. "Baik, jalanlah secara normal."

Hayama ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi. Miyaji benar-benar tidak _mood_ sekarang. Pemuda yang lebih muda setahun dari Miyaji itu berjalan dengan—sedikit—tenang. Kakinya masih bergerak-gerak tidak normal, tapi lumayanlah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana sih?"

Miyaji menoleh. Dia lupa, kalau dirinya lah yang memaksa Hayama menemani secara sepihak, walaupun sebenarnya Hayama tidak menolak. "Diam. Nanti aku traktir di jalan pulang."

"Oh, oh! Ini kencan?!"

"Bukan, idiot!" tangan kasarnya memukul pundak Hayama, tidak mengiyakan tebakannya. "Diam dulu."

"Umm, kalau begitu~ biar kutebak! Kau mau apa memangnya? Membeli sesuatu?" Hayama memasang pose berpikir. Miyaji tidak terlalu meliriknya.

"Begitulah," balasnya. Ootsubo dan Kimura sibuk, tidak bisa menemaninya. Midorima dan Takao? Jangan bercanda. Lebih baik Miyaji _ngidol_ sendirian di depan tv daripada menghabiskan hari libur dengan dua makhluk astral itu. Dia baru ingat kalau dia punya saingan manis yang sudah mencuri hati— _bukan_.

"Hm, hm~ kau mau beli kado?!" satu tebakan dilancarkan.

"Salah."

Hayama menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kalau begitu… kau mau _shopping_?! Atau perawatan?!"

"Memangnya aku Mibuchi, _baka_!" lagi-lagi Miyaji bertindak kejam. Untung Hayama sudah kebal. Kemudian, suara yang biasanya naik sekian oktaf itu merendah dengan nada lembut namun serius, " _Ne_ , Hayama…"

Hayama berhenti berpikir, melirik ke sebelahnya. "Ya…?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau diam sampai di stasiun? Es krimnya nanti kutambah satu lagi."

Hayama berjalan dengan mulut bungkam di sisa perjalanan. Senyumnya sedikit tertahan, membayangkan traktiran menggunung dari makhluk gua kejam disampingnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai di stasiun, dan Hayama bisa mengoceh sepuasnya.

Tidak disangka, di hari yang lumayan tenang ini kereta masih penuh. Miyaji mendorong Hayama masuk, dan mencari-cari tempat kosong. Ah, penuh…

" _Onii-chan!_ "

Dua pasang mata tertunduk, melihat anak perempuan sekitar lima tahun berpindah ke pangkuan ibunya, menyisakan satu tempat yang kelihatan lumayan.

" _Onii-chan_ , adiknya dipangku saja!"

"A… dik?" Miyaji melirik ke samping. Makhluk dengan surai hampir mirip itu—tidak, Miyaji tidak sudi. "Ah, tapi—"

"Kasihan kalau berdiri sendiri," ibu si anak menambahkan.

Hayama menggeleng cepat, mengumbar senyum ramah dan pipinya digaruk perlahan, "Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku yang berdiri—"

"Tidak perlu," Miyaji mengambil tempat duduk itu, lalu memalingkan muka selagi menepuk pahanya. "Duduk disini, raksasa."

Hayama nyengir. Kereta mulai berjalan, dan untunglah perjalanan mereka tidak lama. Miyaji sudah kram paha menampung beban Hayama yang sepertinya bertambah dari sebelumnya, sementara _skateboard_ yang terlupakan hanya disimpan di bawah bangku.

Hayama memundurkan kepalanya, berniat berbisik pada sang _senpai_. "Terima kasih, _nii-chan_."

" _Urusai_!" Miyaji menarik helai pirang tipis yang menghalangi pandangannya, menimbulkan jerit kecil orang di pangkuannya. "Jangan buat malu, Hayama."

Hayama manyun. Ia menarik-narik bagian lutut celana Miyaji di dekatnya saking bosannya. Untungnya tidak lama karena mereka segera sampai ke tujuan. Sepasang manik Hayama menelisik sekitar dengan curiga. Tempat ini, rasanya cukup familiar… dimana dia melihatnya? Ah, televisi?

"Miyaji- _san_ , kau mau _ngidol_?!" Ini dia, distrik _otaku_ yang penuh barang-barang aneh, batin Hayama.

Miyaji melirik Hayama sekilas. "Begitulah, aku perlu koleksi _limited_ Miyu-Miyu," ia mulai berjalan, menuju satu toko langganannya. _Skateboard_ masih di pegangnya, sementara Hayama mengikuti. Mereka berhenti di salah satu kafe di sebelah toko _idol_ itu. Miyaji menyerahkan dompetnya, wajahnya yang biasa mengerut itu kini makin serius. "Beli _crepes_ dan dua es krim yang kujanjikan. Tunggu disini, jangan menyusulku."

Hayama tidak peduli dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dompet kulit coklat muda itu segera disambar dan ia segera melarikan diri ke dalam kafe yang cukup ramai. Miyaji bernafas lega. Kini ia punya waktu untuk berduaan dengan Miyu- _nya_.

Toko idol di sebelahnya untung sedikit sepi, Miyaji bisa _fanboying_ di pojokan sambil memeluk barang-barang berbau idolnya. Dengan langkah-langkah pelan bak ninja mata-mata, ia berlai ke pojok dimana barang-barang _oshi_ -nya dipajang.

"AAAA—MIYU-NYAN!" Miyaji Kiyoshi, tampaknya tidak pernah sebahagia ini. "E-eh, ini kan album keluaran tahun kemarin?! Masih ada?!" matanya jeli, mencari-cari barang yang menarik perhatiannya. "Gantungan kunci edisi tiga?! Eh, aku punya yang dua."

Beruntung di dekatnya tidak ada orang.

"Kira-kira _dakimakura_ nya ada tidak, ya…" Miyaji sejak tadi ngoceh sendiri. Entah apa yang dicarinya, barang itu tidak ada. Matanya malah tergoda dengan barang-barang lain yang sudah dikoleksinya di rumah. Kepala Miyaji terasa teraduk, menyeimbangkan antara _aku-harus-beli-semua-ini_ dan _uang-jajanku-bulan-kemarin-sisa-berapa-ya?_.

"Permisi, cari album _limited_ Miyu yang keluar dua hari yang lalu, ya?" seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya—mungkin seorang _spb_ —mendekat dan mengumbar senyum promosi. Miyaji mendadak kalem. Ia kemudian melirik dan mengangguk heran. "Waah, albumnya sudah _sold out_ dua jam setelah sampai, benar-benar _limited_ ya~?"

Miyaji _jawdrop_. Ia berharap ada satu album yang tergelincir dan jatuh ke tempat tersembunyi, dan tidak terbeli oleh kaum-kaum sebangsanya. "Dua jam…?" pikirannya kembali ke dua hari yang lalu, dimana ia disibukkan berbagai latihan basket dan hari ini adalah satu-satunya waktu luang. _Well_ , biasanya, tidak pernah habis secepat itu… "Dua jam?!" lagi-lagi, ia ragu. "Benar-benar tidak ada stok lagi?!"

Gelengan pelan yang diberikan menyulut urat-urat dahi Miyaji muncul lagi.

" _KUSO_!"

Dan ia tahu, sekalinya album itu _sold out_ , tidak akan ada cetak ulang. Miyaji harus puas melihat _review_ _unboxing_ album yang beredar di situs-situs penggemar, yang seringkali mengumbar kesombongan pembeli yang sengaja memanas-manasi mereka yang menonton.

" _Are_? Tidak ketemu apa yang kau mau, Miyaji- _san_?" kepala pirang menyembul dari bahu sang _spb_ , dengan mulut penuh coklat dari _crepes_. Matanya melebar, melirik penasaran.

Miyaji bengong. "Sejak kapan kau disitu, Hayama…?"

"Sudah lama, sih," Hayama menggigit _crepes_ coklatnya dengan wajah polos. "Ah, lihat! Ini _idol_ kesukaanmu, kan? Mayu-mayu? He, lumayan sih~"

Mengabaikan _spb_ yang masih menebar senyum promosi, Hayama ditarik tepat di kerah. Mereka tiba di jalan utama beberapa menit kemudian, Hayama masih makan dengan polos dan Miyaji dengan tampang setan baru lolos dari neraka.

"Kau melihatku dari tadi di pojokan, Ha-ya-ma~?" senyumnya berbahaya. Hayama ciut, rasanya ingin mengecil dan sembunyi di balik trotoar. "Kenapa kau menyusul, padahal sudah kularang, hm~?"

"Ha-habisnya, kau kan pasti mau membeli sesuatu, tapi dompetmu ada padaku, jadi, jadi—"

"Kau melihatku melakukan ritual _fanboying_ di sudut sana, IYA KAN~?"

Lalu-lalang manusia yang melintas untungnya tidak memerhatikan mereka. Dua makhluk itu membuat kerusuhan di satu sisi jalan. Miyaji yang lagi _badmood_ benar-benar bencana. Setelah gagal membawa pulang album _limited_ yang diinginkannya sejak diumumkan tanggal rilis beberapa bulan yang lalu, seseorang yang disinyalir sebagai pujaan hatinya— _mungkin_ —malah memerhatikannya saat _fanboying_.

Miyaji Kiyoshi galau, mengingat hari-hari yang dihabiskannya menangis di depan laptop, melihat _teaser_ idol kesayangannya yang _oh-so-flawless_. Ia juga galau, mengingat imej senior keras dan tegas yang lelah dibangunnya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Putus asa, ia melepas pegangan pada kerah Hayama Kotarou.

"Lupakan," ia memegang pelipis, kelelahan. "Lupakan apa yang kaulihat. Kita pulang."

Hayama melebarkan mata, menjatuhkan _crepes_ yang menggantung di mulutnya. "Pulang?! Traktirannya bagaimana?!"

"Lupakan, aku tidak _mood_ lagi—"

"Mana bisa begitu?!"

"Sudah kubilang di—HAYAMA!"

Miyaji Kiyoshi kehilangan keseimbangan, menubrukkan bokong di atas _skateboard_ yang sempat bergulir. Hayama menatapnya dari atas dengan bibir mengerucut dan raut kesal luar biasa.

"Rasakan," mata yang biasanya ceria dan berbinar-binar itu kini menyipit, marah. "Bukan salahku kalau albumnya sudah habis, kan? Kau sudah janji mau memberi traktiran," tangan disedekapkan di depan dada. "Sebenarnya hari ini tim Rakuzan diundang Akashi makan malam. Tapi aku bilang tidak bisa ikut dengan alasan acara keluarga. Aku menerima resiko _deathglare_ Akashi yang bisa membuatku kencing di celana—dan resiko tidak makan enak di antara _maid-maid_ Akashi yang semuanya _bijin_!"

Miyaji menopang tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan beraspal licin, membuat sedikit luka pada telapaknya yang memang kasar. Menatap ke atas, melihat Hayama yang marah dengan wajah menggelap dengan _background_ cahaya matahari siang—entah kenapa menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Miyaji yang tadinya membuka karena melongo. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha dan bokongnya sendiri, membersihkannya dari debu-debu jalan. Tangannya merangkul pundak Hayama, dan tangan satunya lagi menjepit papan _skate_ di antara lengan.

"Benar, aku minta maaf."

Mendadak ada petir imajiner di otak Hayama. Senior yang luar biasa galak dan tidak bersahabat itu— _meminta maaf_?!

"Maaf sudah membuatmu membatalkan janji dengan tim, maaf sudah menggagalkan rencanamu makan-makan dengan _maid-maid_ Akashi, maaf sudah membuatmu kesal," Miyaji menuntun jalan, dan Hayama membisu, mengikutinya. "Kafe itu terkenal juga. Kita kesana, ya?"

 **. w .**

"Yosh! Ini nyaman sekali!" Hayama menepuk-nepuk telinga harimau di kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan telinga kelinci yang memantul-mantul di kepala Miyaji. Tidak ada telinga _cheetah_ disana, jadi harimau saja sudah mirip, kata Hayama. Miyaji menggeram, namun tidak berminat melepas telinga imut yang dipasangkan Hayama dengan paksa ke tumpukan pirangnya.

Kencan satu hari mereka cukup berakhir disini, Miyaji sudah geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak kuat jika harus menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang—entahlah, tidak jelas apa statusnya. Kerumunan orang-orang di stasiun untungnya tidak memperhatikan dua pemuda puber yang mengenakan telinga hewan super lucu.

Kereta yang akan mereka naiki kemudian tiba, memaksa Hayama yang masih bermain-main dengan _vending machine_ segera menurut pada tarikan yang diberi Miyaji pada lengannya. Sesampainya di kereta, Miyaji melepas telinga yang mereka berdua kenakan, tentu saja jika tidak ingin terlihat sebagai _cosplay_ keliling.

Tidak perlu waktu lama di perjalanan kereta yang nyaris damai—akan damai jika tidak ada celotehan tidak penting seorang Hayama Kotarou—mereka tiba di kota asal dengan tentram, dan tangan Kotarou menggenggam bungkus cemilan dan belanjaan, sedangkan tangan Miyaji hanya mengepit _skateboard_ dengan kerennya.

"Pulang, kan?" Miyaji melirik Hayama yang tampak tidak pernah kehabisan energi.

"Ah, jangan!" Hayama menyahut, benar-benar tidak ingin pulang.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hum," Hayama berpikir sebentar. "Anggap saja balas jasa karena tadi aku sudah memperbaiki _mood_. Bagaimana kalau aku minta seharian bersamamu?"

 _Se-ha-ri-an…?_

Miyaji ingin lompat ke jalur kereta—

"Sehariiii saja!" Hayama memohon, kali ini dengan mata penuh binar. "Lagipula, setelah ini, mungkin kita akan sangat jarang bertemu… kau kuliah, dan aku—"

"Ya sudah," Miyaji berjalan dengan langkah lebar, membawa yang lebih muda ke taman restoran cepat saji terdekat. Hari itu sudah menjelang pukul tujuh, dan mereka belum makan. Dengan sekantung plastik berisi dua _shake_ dan dua _burger_ , mereka menetapkan haluan ke sebuah taman kota yang sepi.

" _Yatta_! Taman!" Hayama melebarkan tawa, mulai berlarian. "Ah, ah! Boleh kupakai lagi _skateboard_ -nya?!"

Miyaji menyerah, menjalankan _skateboard_ beroda melewati jalan setapak. Lajunya terhenti oleh injakan sepatu kets hitam-oranye, yang kemudian menaikinya dengan energi penuh. Hayama Kotarou bermanuver membelah jalan setapak semen bermotif tapak kucing, mengitari taman dengan bahagia. Untuk sejenak melupakan—ehem— _teman kencannya_ yang menaiki seluncuran tertinggi yang untungnya tidak sempit. Cukup untuk dirinya menikmati makan-minum malam ditemani lampu taman, dan cukup untuk tempat satu orang lagi, jika makhluk serupa _cheetah_ yang masih bergerak aktif di bawah sana tertarik untuk ikut naik dan menikmati makan-minum bersama.

Malam itu, taman benar-benar kosong. Langit cukup cerah karena ada kerlap-kerlip kecil jauh disana. Bulan hanya muncul separuh, separuhnya lagi meremang. Miyaji Kiyoshi menatap ke atas. Lumayan cerah juga. Secuil senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya yang biasa murung dan penuh emosi. Dan senyum itu melebar ketika dua jari telunjuk menarik pipinya dari belakang, ditambah cekikikan bahagia. Miyaji menghapus senyumnya, dan segera kembali ke _mode_ _senpai-galak_. Papan _skate_ ternyata sudah tergeletak di bawah sana.

" _Ne_! Aku lapar!" Hayama mengambil _burger_ miliknya dengan segera makan dengan rakus. Saus belepotan di pipi dan bibirnya—Miyaji tidak mau melihat apalagi membantu menghapuskannya. Menit demi menit berlalu dalam hening.

"Miyaji- _san_ ," di kunyahan terakhir, Hayama kembali bersuara. "Kau membenciku, ya?"

"H-ha?!" Miyaji segera menoleh, pandangannya kacau kemana-mana. Ia tidak pernah berpikir, makhluk semacam Hayama akan menanyakan ini. "I-itu, jawabannya sudah jelas, kan?"

"Hah…" hela nafas rendah terdengar. Hayama tersenyum pahit. "Benar, ya…"

"Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan, _baka_ Kotarou," Miyaji berkata, namun kata-kata itu seperti tidak direstui oleh bibirnya sendiri. Ia menarik kepala Hayama mendekat dan menepuknya dengan agak kasar. "K-kau memang bodoh, Kotarou!"

Miyaji tidak bisa melihat Hayama yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia melebarkan lengannya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Miyaji yang sudah salah tingkah dari tadi. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Miyaji menyedot _shake_ nya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hayama memeluknya semakin erat, dan mulai memejamkan mata. Miyaji hanya bisa berharap, Hayama tidak pernah salah paham.

 **. w .**

"Berat juga."

Miyaji mengeratkan kaki-kaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan berusaha mendorong _skateboard_ yang dinaikinya menjauh. Tidak peduli dia sudah hampir jatuh, ia tetap mendorong sambil sesekali mengeratkan tubuh yang bersandar di punggungnya. Beruntung, rumah Hayama tidak terlalu jauh dari taman sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Miyaji untuk mengembalikan _skateboard_ beserta pemiliknya ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah, turunlah," Miyaji menghela nafas, mencoba membangunkan _cheetah_ tidur di punggungnya. Ia menurunkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu perlahan, dan menangkap pemandangan pemuda yang baru bangun itu mengucek matanya.

"Ho…?"

"Sudah sampai rumah," mengalihkan pandangan, Miyaji mengusap helai-helai pirang—cenderung oranye—perlahan-lahan. Hayama masih mengusap matanya, tiba-tiba berteriak 'Ah!' pelan dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tunggu disitu, Miyaji- _san_!"

Miyaji hanya mengerutkan dahi. Dua menit kemudian, Hayama keluar dengan bungkusan transparan kecil. Miyaji bisa melihat wajah kesukaannya dibalik plastik tersebut.

"M-miyu-miyu?!"

Hayama mengangguk. "Pacar kakakku membeli ini semalam. Tapi kakakku berkelahi dengan pacarnya, jadi dia menyita album ini. Ini yang kau cari, kan? Sepertinya kakakku memang ingin melenyapkannya," Hayama cengar-cengir. Miyaji tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, terimakasih Hayama! Eh, tidak," Miyaji mendadak mendorong bungkusan itu menjauh. "Kembalikan saja pada pacar kakakmu. Sebagai sesama anggota _fans club_ Miyu-miyu, aku prihatin padanya. Lagipula," Miyaji mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Wajahnya bersemu. "Aku tidak perlu itu lagi. Jalan-jalan seharian denganmu sudah cukup."

Hayama tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Sepertinya Miyaji- _san_ juga sudah mengantuk, batinnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menyimpan bungkusan itu dalam saku. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, satu salam sebelum kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing!" Hayama mendekat, memberi satu ciuman di bibir Miyaji yang terlalu _tsundere_ untuk membalasnya.

"Hmp. Bukannya aku mau," Miyaji berusaha mengelak. "L-lagipula, masih ada edisi lain! Dan jangan cium aku sembarangan, _a-aho_!"

"Hm, aku tidak peduli!" Hayama nyengir semakin lebar. Ia mendorong _skateboard_ nya masuk ke halaman dan mendorong Miyaji pulang. "Terima kasih atas kencannya!" Miyaji, perlahan menjauh dari rumah Hayama.

"DIAM!"

Punggung itu menjauh, dengan pemiliknya yang berjalan aneh karena salah tingkah.

Hayama Kotarou tersenyum semakin lebar, melayangkan _flying kiss_ penuh cinta untuk _senpai_ kesayangannya.

"Dan, oi, Miyaji- _san_! Aku mencintaimu!"

 **owari**

 **. w .**

* * *

 _owari da! thanks for reading! review, minna-san? /blinks blinks/_


End file.
